


The Mandela Effect Strikes Again

by Jimbobshuwop



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Tim needs help, dick doesnt understand his family, i might also be having a breakdown, i swear there was never a k, jason also has a breakdown, jason understands, mandela effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbobshuwop/pseuds/Jimbobshuwop
Summary: Tim has an existential crisis(Previously uploaded on fanfiction.net)





	The Mandela Effect Strikes Again

"This isn't right! This shouldn't be happening!" Tim protested as he ran into the living room where there sat Dick and Jason on the couch, arguing over some racing game they were playing on Dick's old XBox 360.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" he made effort to yell over the noise of the game. He had made a discovery and he was INTENT on sharing it with the world. Or at least with these two that he called brothers. 

"What is it, Tim?" Dick asked, his gaze still stuck on the television screen. That was just not going to cut it for Tim. He wanted their FULL attention for this. It was a known fact that Tim wasn't very patient, especially if he thought that whatever he had to say was more important than whatever it was that the other person was doing. The string that was his patience snapped when they wouldn't pay attention. He grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button.

"Hey!" They yelled in unison as their game was lost. "Jesus Christ, Tim, what?!" Jason snapped in Tim's direction, annoyed at the others actions.  
Tim, himself was pleased that they were now focusing on him. "So. I need you two to answer a very important question. The sake of my sanity depends on it. Now... is the Chick-Fil-A restaurant name spelled with or without a 'K'?"

The two stared at their little brother in utter bewilderment. "What. The. Hell." Jason was ticked off that he bothered them for this, to say the least.  
"Look, I get that you don't think this is important but please! Just answer the question." Tim pleaded.

"It's spelled with the 'K', obviously." Dick said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"What? No it's not. It's spelled C-H-I-C." Jason countered. "Always has been."

"See!" Tim almost squeaked, SOMEONE finally agreed with him. "I knew it! There is was no 'K'! But here, look." He shoved his laptop in their faces "The logo here says it's spelled WITH the 'K'."

"Told you." Dick stated once again with a shrug.

"Wait. How? There was never a 'K'!" Jason protested. "This can't be right."

Tim sighed. "The Mandela effect strikes again."


End file.
